totally rad valley girl barbie adventures2
by Chibi and Rikku
Summary: The Magic Whale- the sequel to episode #1... xD


~The Magic Whale~  
  
Tara:  
  
like hi Ki Ki whats up girlfriend?  
  
Ki Ki:  
  
nothin much, just chillin wit my gurl shaniqua  
  
Tara:  
  
like thats like sooo totally cool-E  
  
Tara:  
  
this is my friend Gertrude.. Gertrude this is Ki Ki  
  
Ki Ki:  
  
like soo totally hi Gertrude  
  
Gertrude:   
  
howdy y'all big and small!  
  
  
  
Gertrude:   
  
im from Kentucky!  
  
Tara:  
  
that's like the chicken place.. i love chicken ^__^  
  
Ki Ki:  
  
what a totally awesome accent you got there  
  
Gertrude:   
  
where are y'all from?  
  
Ki Ki:  
  
me too, i just luv chicken but i can't have that much gotta stay on the diet  
  
Tara:  
  
like as you know i'm like from New York~! like totally!  
  
Ki Ki:  
  
oh i'm from Boston  
  
Gertrude:   
  
SHUT THE FUCK UP!  
  
Gertrude:   
  
I DONT WANNA HEAR WHERE YOUR FROM TARA!  
  
Tara:  
  
like whatever  
  
Ki Ki:  
  
now come on Gertrude don't you think that's like bein' a little harsh  
  
Gertrude:   
  
*glares*  
  
Gertrude:   
  
RAWR!!!!! *becomes a hulk-like creature*  
  
Tara:  
  
like.. AHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Ki Ki:  
  
like man you really take things way too seriously, you need to take a chill pill missy  
  
Gertrude: *grabs a poor citizen, rips them in half and throws the corpse at Ki Ki* ROWR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tara:  
  
like eww  
  
Ki Ki:  
  
like that was soo gross and soo unnecessary  
  
Tara:  
  
like totally  
  
Gertrude:   
  
RAWR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *grabs Tara and throws her at a building*  
  
Gertrude:   
  
BWUAHAHAHA!  
  
Tara:  
  
like oww  
  
Ki Ki:  
  
that's is missy, you like totally messed wit' my friend and now i'm pissed  
  
Ki Ki:  
  
it's soo girlfight time  
  
Tara:  
  
*runs* AHHHH!!!  
  
Gertrude: *throws Ki Ki into graveyard/cemetery*  
  
Ki Ki:  
  
*stand up and sharpens her nails* oh it's on now girlfriend!!  
  
Tara:  
  
*sees a grave stone and reads the stuff on it =P*  
  
Tara:  
  
[[Sandra's grave]] O.O!  
  
*Sandra's body tunnels out of the grave*  
  
Tara:  
  
O.O  
  
Gertrude:   
  
RAWR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gertrude:   
  
*smooshes innocent child*  
  
Ki Ki:  
  
*jumps on top of gertrude's head and scratches her eyes out wit' her razor sharp nails* Take that bitch!!  
  
Gertrude:   
  
AHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Gertrude:   
  
MY EYES!!  
  
Sandra:   
  
*gets gun and shoots Gertrude* boom boom!  
  
Ki Ki:  
  
Like look at what you made me do, i have icky gunk all over my freshly manicured nails  
  
Gertrude:  
  
bends over and farts in Sandra's face*  
  
Tara:  
  
like eww  
  
Sandra:   
  
*dies* [[again =P]]  
  
Ki Ki:  
  
I'm bringin' in my gangsta biotch shaniqua and she is gonna take you out you fat country freak  
  
Tara:  
  
like uhm.. RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gertrude:   
  
im not afraid of no gangstur biyatch  
  
Gertrude:   
  
we country folk wrestled dyem durn cows  
  
Gertrude:  
  
i dink i cayn hayndle a biytch!  
  
Gertrude:   
  
*is uncontrollably farting everywhere hurting innocent ppl that don't have gas masks*  
  
Tara:  
  
*covers her nose* like eww nasty  
  
Tara:  
  
like where's Shaniqua?  
  
shaniqua:   
  
*has a gas mask on* yo yo yo wuz up?!  
  
Tara:  
  
like HI!!  
  
Tara:  
  
totally im Tara  
  
Tara:  
  
like soooo TOTALLY!  
  
Tara:  
  
like 100% like duH  
  
shaniqua:   
  
im tha gansta biatch Shaniqua ya  
  
Tara:  
  
like one time like my boyfriend Ashley and i got into a fight and we are like so over!  
  
Tara:  
  
and then like we were like fighting and he loved the dude who like totally raped me!  
  
Tara:  
  
twice!  
  
Gertrude:   
  
*aims butt at Tara*  
  
Tara:  
  
and then like i figured he was gay  
  
Tara  
  
or "homo"  
  
Tara:  
  
or homosexual  
  
Tara:  
  
i like to say gay  
  
shaniqua:   
  
i say we should go kick all dey azzez  
  
Tara:  
  
which do you like to say?  
  
Gertrude:   
  
*is about to fire*  
  
Gertrude:  
  
3  
  
Gertrude:  
  
2  
  
shaniqua:   
  
i like ta say homo yo  
  
Gertrude:  
  
1  
  
Gertrude: fire!!!  
  
Tara:  
  
like totallAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Tara:  
  
*flys into tree*  
  
shaniqua:   
  
wha waz dat fo yo??  
  
Gertrude:   
  
dyem dumbass blonde beetches neyver shuts up ..grr  
  
Tara:  
  
[[is in tree]]  
  
shaniqua:   
  
yea, i kno wha you mean yo  
  
Tara:  
  
yeah, like homo is okey but gay is shorter  
  
shaniqua:   
  
*does tha head thing*  
  
Tara:  
  
and easier to say  
  
Gertrude:   
  
attempts but fails  
  
Tara:  
  
like you're like totally not dope yo!  
  
shaniqua:   
  
*bursts out laughin' and falls on da floor*  
  
Tara:  
  
like hahaha!  
  
Gertrude:  
  
we country folk ain't too good at all dat shits  
  
Gertrude:   
  
mai mama always said life is like a box of chocolates  
  
Tara:  
  
na ah!  
  
shaniqua:   
  
*gets off da floo and pulls out one of doze police night stick things* I wanna hit sumthin man yo  
  
Tara:  
  
you dumbass podunk country folk!  
  
Tara:  
  
that was in the movie we saw yesterday  
  
Tara:  
  
*hides behind branches*  
  
Gertrude:   
  
duRRRR uHH huh?  
  
shaniqua:   
  
wha chu talkin bout yo?! *does da head thang again*  
  
Gertrude:   
  
*goes back to normal*  
  
Gertrude:   
  
yeah uHm i got no eyes  
  
Tara:  
  
like totally!  
  
Tara:  
  
like 100%!  
  
Tara:  
  
like duh!  
  
shaniqua:   
  
you aint got no eyes? yo whut up wit dat?  
  
Gertrude:   
  
uHmm duRR yer freeyend scracheded them outs  
  
Tara:  
  
duh!  
  
Tara:  
  
like totally Shaniq' where have you been? o.O  
  
shaniqua:   
  
oh yea yea i rememba now *goes ova and hits da tree wit da night stick*  
  
Tara:  
  
like =O!!! you are so hurting nature!  
  
shaniqua:   
  
*hits da tree harder, tryin ta knock it ova*  
  
Tara:  
  
like AHHHHHHHH!  
  
Gertrude:   
  
*is crushed by tree* koukleko[[death sound]]  
  
Tara:  
  
=O!!  
  
Tara:  
  
like see what you did?!  
  
Tara:  
  
like totally like 100%!  
  
shaniqua:   
  
aiight!! da beetch is dead! ...yo  
  
Tara:  
  
like where the HELL is Ki Ki?!?!?!  
  
shaniqua:   
  
she playin sum game yo  
  
Tara:  
  
like what a bitch!  
  
shaniqua:  
  
i kno!  
  
Tara:  
  
like soo what do you want to you know like do like totally?  
  
shaniqua:   
  
i wanna go keelll sum mo beetches yo  
  
shaniqua:   
  
ya kno wha im sayin homie?  
  
ashley:   
  
hi my names Ashley  
  
Tara:  
  
=O!!  
  
Tara:  
  
my gay EX BF!!  
  
shaniqua:   
  
i heard you waznt bein very nice ta muh homie yo  
  
ashley:   
  
*does beautiful ballet*  
  
ashley:   
  
yeah .. so?  
  
Tara:  
  
*glares*  
  
shaniqua:   
  
you be mean ta muh homiez and im ma gonna have ta beat cho azz  
  
ashley:   
  
you're on girlfriend!!!  
  
Tara:  
  
=O!  
  
Tara:  
  
i thought you were gay! =S  
  
ashley: *glares*  
  
shaniqua:  
  
i ain't cho girlfreend! wha chu talkin bout yo?  
  
ashley:   
  
-.-'''''' [[*thinks* dumbasses]]  
  
ashley:   
  
*bitchslaps Shaniqua*  
  
shaniqua:   
  
*takes hur police stick and beats da hell outa ashley* take dat chu dumb azz!!  
  
ashley:   
  
AHHH! [[has very girly scream]]  
  
shaniqua:   
  
wut ar you n e wayz yo? you sound like a gurl!! yo  
  
ashley:   
  
im a.... *sweat drops*  
  
Tara:  
  
hes a gay man!  
  
ashley:   
  
=$ *blushes*  
  
ashley:   
  
heeheeheehee  
  
shaniqua:   
  
chu a homo yo?  
  
ashley:  
  
.... we prefer not to be called that *hmph*  
  
Tara:  
  
YES!!  
  
Tara:  
  
HES A FAIRYBOY!  
  
shaniqua: a  
  
awwww!! chu a lil fairy boyi? *does that high pitched thingy at tha end*  
  
ashley:   
  
or that!!  
  
ashley:   
  
*takes gun from Sandra's dead body*  
  
ashley:   
  
back off girlies!  
  
ashley:   
  
im loaded!  
  
Tara:  
  
O.o  
  
shaniqua:   
  
wha chu gonna do? shoot meh?  
  
ashley:   
  
CHA!!!!  
  
shaniqua:   
  
you ain't got da guts ta shoot meh yo!!  
  
shaniqua:   
  
all you is is a lil boi!!  
  
ashley:   
  
... no... no i dont i may look like a hott young man on the outside.. but on the inside im a screaming crying little girl ='( WAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Tara:  
  
*cough* freak *cough*  
  
shaniqua:   
  
cos dats all you is is a lil girl yo!!  
  
ashley:   
  
yes yes i am ='(  
  
ashley:   
  
*runs away crying like a little girl*  
  
Tara:  
  
loser! *does the L thing*  
  
shaniqua:   
  
ha dat lil beetch wouldnt stand a chance against meh yo!!  
  
Tara:  
  
* a young girl walks up*  
  
Pippy:   
  
why hello there my name is Pippy  
  
shaniqua:   
  
who ar you yo? is you one a muh homiez?  
  
Pippy:   
  
im selling cookies.. uhm.. word? *tries to do the head thing but fails* =(  
  
Tara:  
  
=/  
  
shaniqua:   
  
chu sellin cookies? whut kind yo?  
  
Pippy:   
  
crapsiez, poopzalotz, dudooz, and ketchup flavord.. mm yummy my fav. heeheeheehee~!  
  
Tara:  
  
=/  
  
Pippy:  
  
which would you like miss ShuhnihkwaHH?  
  
Tara:  
  
o.o  
  
shaniqua:   
  
ur a crazy beetch ain'tcha?  
  
Pippy:   
  
heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee  
  
Pippy:   
  
what made you think that?  
  
Pippy:   
  
*spazes out*  
  
Pippy:   
  
am i fat O.O?  
  
Pippy:   
  
OMG!!!  
  
shaniqua:   
  
oh muh gawd sumone call da asylum yo!!!!  
  
Pippy:   
  
WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!?!?  
  
shaniqua:   
  
dis gurl needs sum help yo!!!   
  
Tara:  
  
breathe in, breathe out like duh  
  
Pippy:   
  
WHAT DO YOU MEAN?  
  
Pippy:   
  
I DON'T UNDERSTAND =O!!!  
  
Pippy:   
  
AHHHH!  
  
Tara:  
  
like uhm okay o.O  
  
Pippy:   
  
I DON UNDERSTAND!!!  
  
Pippy:   
  
*cries*  
  
Pippy:   
  
waaahaaahaaahaahaaaaaaa!  
  
Tara:  
  
like uhm how old are you kid o.O?  
  
Pippy: *twitches* hello there, my name is Pippy and im selling cookies ^^  
  
Tara:  
  
O.o  
  
Pippy:   
  
we have crapsiez, poopzalotz, dudooz, and ketchup flavored.. mm yummy my fav. heeheeheehee~!  
  
Tara:  
  
o.o  
  
shaniqua:   
  
*pulls out her cell phone and calls da asylum* hey yo, muh names shaniqua and deres a gurl herre dat needs sum healp yo!!  
  
Pippy:   
  
what kind would you like mam? *twitches*  
  
Pippy:   
  
WHAT KIND?!?!  
  
Tara:  
  
AHHHHHHHH!  
  
shaniqua:   
  
*starts screamin into da phone* healp!!! dis gurl wants ta kill meh yo!! healp!!!  
  
Pippy:   
  
*beats Tara with cookies box*  
  
Tara:  
  
AHHHH!  
  
Tara:  
  
MAKE HER STOP!!!  
  
Taras:  
  
HELP!!  
  
Pippy:  
  
HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE~!~!~!~!  
  
shaniqua:   
  
*sees ashley sitting against a tree, picks him up and throws him at pippy* aaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!   
  
ashley:   
  
OMG?!?!  
  
ashley:   
  
that was like so uncalled for you whore!  
  
Pippy:   
  
COOKIE COOKIE COOKIE COOKIE COOKIE COOKIE COOKIE COOKIE COOKIE COOKIE !  
  
Tara:  
  
AHHHHH!  
  
shaniqua:   
  
did chu just call meh a whore? you dumb azz lil beetch mudda fu ka!!! whatchu tinkin you dayum fairy boi?!?  
  
Pippy:   
  
*beats ashley with a box of crapsiez*  
  
ashley:   
  
oww you're ruining my hair you little brat slash slut!! *tries to do te head thing but fails*  
  
Pippy:   
  
HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!  
  
shaniqua:   
  
chu betta watch it lil girly boi!!  
  
ashley:   
  
oww my ears!  
  
Tara:  
  
*hide back in tree* this is totally a freak show that i want NO part of!  
  
Pippy:   
  
COOOOOOOOOOOOKIES!!!!  
  
Pippy:   
  
yummieeeeeeee!  
  
Pippy:  
  
i lululululululululuvv ketchup flaflavor!  
  
Pippy:   
  
HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!  
  
ashley:   
  
waaaaaa! ='( my ears my beautiful delicate ears!  
  
shaniqua:   
  
oh muh gawd!!!!! where ar dem asylum paypole?!?!  
  
ashley:   
  
oh lord save me!!  
  
Tara:  
  
*shivers*  
  
Pippy:   
  
*twitches*  
  
Pippy:  
  
i lululuv the lololord!  
  
shaniqua:   
  
da lord ain't gonna save yo azz fairy boi!! chu really tink he wants sumone like chu around 24/7?  
  
Pippy:   
  
lelet's sings Jesus songs!  
  
ashley:   
  
waaaaa!  
  
shaniqua:   
  
oh muh gawd!!!!!!!!! *runs away*  
  
Pippy:   
  
Jesus loves the little children ALL THE CHILDREN of the world! red and yellow black and white [[etc]]  
  
Tara:  
  
[[still in tree]]  
  
shaniqua:   
  
*looks back* yea he loves everyone but chu crazy gurl and fairy boi ova daere!!  
  
Tara:  
  
lililike totally*shivers*  
  
Tara:  
  
=O!! a whale!  
  
Tara:  
  
*a whale flies over puts the girl in his mouth and flies away to the ocean*  
  
Tara:  
  
O.O  
  
Tara:  
  
ooookey then O.O  
  
Tara:  
  
asley: the lord!  
  
ashley:   
  
he sent an ANGEL!  
  
Pippy:   
  
GOD SEND ME AN ANGEL FROM THE HEAVENS ABOVE[[while in whale's mouth]]!  
  
shaniqua:   
  
*runs back* thank da lord tha crazy beetch is finally gone!!  
  
ashley:   
  
*cries tears of joy*  
  
Pippy:   
  
joy to the world, etc[[in mouth]]  
  
Tara:  
  
like oookey  
  
shaniqua:   
  
aww but wez is still stuck wit fairy boi heare yo!!  
  
Tara:  
  
hey GF!! wanna go to the mall!  
  
Tara:  
  
he doesnt have to come like totally!  
  
Tara:  
  
or how about a shoot out  
  
shaniqua:   
  
aight wez can go ta da mawl den and have a big shoot out deare  
  
Tara:  
  
ive like sooo always wanted to be the shiznik for a day  
  
~da end yo~  
  
that's all we have today for totally rad valley girl barbie adventures  
  
Credits:  
  
Rikku: Tara, Gertrude, Sandra, Ashley, Pippy  
  
Brin: Ki Ki  
  
Sky: Shaniqua 


End file.
